I've Fallen For You
by Koiwazurai
Summary: L is lonely and thinks and fantasizes about Light. L is masturbating when Light walks in...and one thing leads to another...PWP, I think? First story, don't be too rude.


私は恋に落ちたんです。

L gazed awkwardly across the room at the younger, livelier brunette, Light Yagami. He didn't realize it, but the seemingly emotionless detective was actually falling for him…

Falling in love…

.v.

L sat there in the cold, abandoned room, alone. The Japanese Taskforce Headquarters seemed dull and lifeless when L was by himself, and all but one monitor was off. But, he was used to it, for years now, in fact. The great detective had worked on hundreds of cases by himself, Watari seemed to be his only support, but even the old man had to leave to tend to other matters that old men like him tended to.

L let his mind wander to Light again, he knew it wasn't good for him, to fuel the erotic and irrational fantasies that flooded his mind. He thought of Light, a picturesque man of other-worldly beauty, a man that by one word he uttered, women would spread their legs for him in a heartbeat. L envied them, he envied all of the gorgeous women who have slept (and will sleep) with Light Yagami. He felt a flood of green jealousy that he had never felt before consume him, but before L lost his cool, he thought of Light in all of his glory, staring with lust-filled eyes at him, L.

L sighed at the thought, and shut his weary and black eyes to drift into one of his hundreds of fantasies. Not only did his mind wander, but so did his hands.

A heat pooled into his groin as L's spidery hands griped the bulge growing in his pants. He rubbed the rough, worn denim and grinded it with his crotch. L groaned for more as images of Light flashed in his mind. None were images of distaste or perversion, but ordinary images. L wasn't the type to be particularly perverted. The heat grew more intense and he got harder, he needed more. L unzipped the front of his pants and released his dripping and erect member and began pumping it furiously.

"Haa….Light…kun…..nngh…." His moans and pants echoed throughout the room.

He climaxed, the semen landing on the floor with a small 'splish' sound. "Light!!" He cried out.

"…Yes?"

Silence.

Really long awkward silence.

Shame wasn't enough to describe what L had felt. Nor embarrassment, nor utter humiliation. Didn't he lock the door? Only Soichiro had the keys…which Light could've asked for…

Oh, shit.

Light was the first to attempt to break the awfully agonizing silence. "I…I came here to borrow some papers about the case."

Suddenly L remembered that Soichiro asked for them earlier that day, and he said to stop by to pick them up that night.

L glanced at the stack of papers on the other side of the room and pointed at them with the hand that wasn't dripping with his fluids.

"Thanks." Light went over, picked them up, shuffled through them, and neatly placed them under his arm. He paused for a moment before he walked over to L sitting awkwardly. Each step he took felt like it took hours. When he was over where the drained detective was at, L squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Light might magically disappear or in preparation for the worst.

Light leaned over and whispered hotly into L's ear, "I thought you looked really cute, saying my name over and over like that. That's right, I was there watching you the whole time."

L's face put a ripe, red tomato to shame. He…he watched him?? L would bury his face in his hands, but he wouldn't want his semen all over his face.

Light paused before he said anything again. "…And it was so cute, in fact, I actually got hard."

L gasped in disbelief.

Light pressed his groin against L's side. It was true.

L turned to Light only to be greeted with a chaste kiss. A kiss that grew deeper until they were both on the floor, rubbing their erections together.

Panting and groaning filled the room, so did the smell of sex and sweat.

L simply couldn't believe what was happening to him, Light Yagami was touching him in places he only dreamed of being touched, and kissing him. And for some reason unbeknownst to him, L felt a pang of guilt shoot through him.

"L-Light…we…we need to s-stop…"

Light broke the heated kiss and frowned. "Seriously?"

L nodded weakly. "What about Misa-san?"

Light frowned more. "What about her?"

L caught his drift and a smug smile crept on his face as he innocently shrug his shoulders.

"That's what I thought." He proceeded to kiss and suck on the detective's porcelain neck. "Mm, Ryuzaki, you taste so good…it's almost _deadly_." He whispered seductively.

L could only whimper in response. He felt his white cotton shirt being removed and felt cold air hit his chest, instantly getting his pink nipples erect.

L gasped as the pink buds were engulfed by Light's hot mouth. "Light…ngh….ooh…."

Light smirked. "Feels good?"

L nodded and whimpered.

Light continued his ministrations, dipping his hot tongue in the older man's navel and all over his chest.

L could only stare in awe at Light, his caramel colored locks were gleaming with sweat, and his arousal was evident. "Li-Light…I…I need you….in me…"

Light perked up at those words. "Are you sure?"

L didn't nod meekly like he normally would've done. He shouted. "Yes!! Yes, I've needed you since I first saw you!!"

Light could only smile at how submissive and _adorable _L was acting. "Alright." He said tenderly.

Light freed his aching member from his pants and lubricate it with the precum that was dripping from it. "Take off your pants, Ryuzaki-kun."

L did as he was told, he flinched a bit, worried that Light would change his mind and leave, disgusted. But when he looked at him, he saw that Light was gazing down hungrily at him, ready to devour him.

"I'm not going to worry about preparing you, okay? Just relax."

L gulped at the pain that was about to come.

Light grabbed L's thin legs and place them over his shoulders securely as the tip of his member brushed by L's entrance. He slowly entered him, filling L with sheer ecstasy that he could never imagine.

"Light! Ah…nngh…..haa haa…" It felt foreign and strange, but L shifted a bit and uttered a weak, "Move."

Light nodded and began thrusting into the ebony-haired man. "L…so…so t-tight…"

They both began moaning uncontrollably and shouting each other's name with enthusiasm and energy. The once cold room that was filled with void and loneliness was now being filled with the soft sounds of skin slapping against skin and newly-found lovers filled with affection for each other.

"Light…I-I f-feel…" L said.

"W-What…d-do you f-feel…" Light groaned in response.

"I…I'm…" L didn't even finish his sentence.

"We…We're c-coming!" Light shouted.

L couldn't quite hear because he was surrounded with pure white bliss, and so was Light.

They both lied on the ground, in each others' arms, spooning.

L's voice was trembling. "I'm sorry, Light."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Light gave him a puzzled look. "It doesn't matter, L." He leaned in and kissed him gently. "Because, I've fallen for you."

End.

* * *

Reviews would be amazing, if you wouldn't mind.


End file.
